1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to hair dryers and, more particularly, to diffusers for reducing the velocity of the airflow discharged from a hair dryer.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to provide a hair dryer having a nozzle with a diffuser or similar attachment for spreading or enlarging the airstream produced by the hair dryer and discharged through the nozzle. It is also known to provide such diffusers to reduce the velocity of the airstream. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,279, which issued to Forsberg on Oct. 28, 1980, discloses one such diffuser.
It is also generally known to provide a hair dryer with an adjustable damper for controlling the velocity of the discharged airstream. U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,722, which issued to Soler, et al. on Jun. 27, 1978, illustrates an example of such an adjustable hair dryer discharge control mechanism.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,758,339 Wager May 13, 1930 2,443,071 Honerkamp, et al, June 8, 1948 3,943,329 Hlavac March 9, 1978 ______________________________________